Quest:A Pawn on the Eternal Board
Description As you regain your composure and focus your gaze, you notice that something stirs within the crystal. Upon closer inspection, you realize that you are looking into the past... a memory... long forgotten. Completion After Staghelm's betrayal, I gathered the shattered pieces of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands and returned here. I had every intention of protecting the scepter from those that would seek to use it to cause harm to our world - thus was born the charge of the Dragonflights. A scepter divided amongst the four mighty Aspects would prove to be nearly impossible to restore for those willfully seeking chaos... or so I thought. What a fool I was. Even now I am hunted by that cursed flight. The Cutscene Anachronos the Ancient says: We must act quickly or all will be lost! Fandral Staghelm says: My forces cannot overcome the Qiraji defenses. We will not be able to get close enough to place your precious barrier, dragon. Merithra of the Dream says: There is a way... Caelestrasz says: Aye, Fandral, remember these words. Let not your grief guide your faith. These thoughts you hold... dark places you go, night elf. Absolution cannot be had through misguided vengeance. Merithra of the Dream says: We will push them back, Anachronos. This I vow. Uphold your end of this task. Let not your hands falter as you seal our fates behind the barrier. Merithra of the Dream yells: Succumb to the endless dream, little ones. Let it consume you! Arygos says: Anachronos, this diversion will give you and the young druid time enough to seal the gate. Do not falter. Now, let us see how they deal with chaotic magic. Arygos yells: Let them feel the wrath of the Blue Flight! May Malygos protect me! Caelestrasz says: Do not forget the sacrifices we made on this day, night elf. We have all suffered immensely at the hands of these beasts. Caelestrasz yells: Alexstrasza grant me the resolve to drive our enemies back! Fandral Staghelm says: It is done dragon. Lead the way... Anachronos the Ancient says: NOW, STAGHELM! WE GO NOW! Prepare your magic! Anachronos the Ancient says: Stay close... Anachronos the Ancient says: The sands of time will halt, but only for a moment! I will conjure the barrier. Anachronos the Ancient says: FINISH THE SPELL, STAGHELM! I CANNOT HOLD THE GLYPHS OF WARDING IN PLACE MUCH LONGER! CALL FORTH THE ROOTS! Fandral Staghelm says: Ancient ones guide my hand... Wake from your slumber! WAKE AND SEAL THIS CURSED PLACE! Anachronos the Ancient says: It... It is over, Lord Staghelm. We are victorious. Albeit the cost for this victory was great. Anachronos the Ancient says: There is but one duty that remains... Anachronos the Ancient says: Before I leave this place, I make one final offering to you, Lord Staghelm. Should a time arise in which you must gain entry to this accursed fortress, use the Scepter of the Shifting Sands on the sacred gong. The magic holding the barrier together will dissipate and the horrors of Ahn'Qiraj will be unleashed upon the world once more. Fandral Staghelm says: After the savagery that my people have witnessed and felt, you expect me to accept another burden dragon? Surely you are mad. Fandral Staghelm says: I want nothing to do with Silithus, the Qiraji and least of all, any damned dragons! Anachronos the Ancient says: Lord Staghelm, where are you going? You would shatter our bond for the sake of pride? Fandral Staghelm says: My son's soul will find no comfort in this hollow victory, dragon. I will have him back. Though it takes a millennia, I WILL have my son back! Anachronos the Ancient says: And now you know all that there is to know, mortal... The External Links Wowhead WoWDB